


Our New Wishes

by Rookiecooki



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Flying, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookiecooki/pseuds/Rookiecooki
Summary: Angel reminisces on a conversation he and Husk had a few months back. What happens when Angel brings it up again?For Day 2 of Huskerdust Week. Prompt: Voice/Wish
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Our New Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most romantic and fluffiest thing I have ever written and I apologize in advance. It's a rollercoaster of emotions that I hope you all enjoy because I loved to write it. It's short but sweet.
> 
> I've always wanted to write something about Husk and Angel flying and exploring each other's pasts, so I'm glad I got to write something like this for day 2 of Huskerdust Week.

There were many hopes and dreams Angel had.

Anthony wished for his father’s approval, his brother finally accepting who he was. Molly forever being by his side, along with his mother as well.

Such naive dreams he once had.

Angel Dust wanted fame, being everyone’s desire, making Daddy Val as happy as can be.

Angel...what did Angel want?

He wanted…

Heterochromatic eyes looked up from his drink at the bar, locking onto the back of Husk’s head.

For a long while now, this sort of repetitive cycle kept occurring between them. It started when Angel had a bad day with Valentino. The spider was clinging to himself desperately, all of his arms wrapped tightly around his body, his nails embedded into the sleeves of his striped jacket. Clenched teeth practically shivering to the point Husk called out his name in question.

Many thoughts, dreams, desires, wishes were shared that night. For the first time in a long while, Angel was able to talk to someone, _really_ talk to someone other than Cherri. It was refreshing, but those topics were never brought up again, and Angel desperately missed them. He clung to those wishes he said aloud and cherished the ones that swept past Husk’s lips.

_“Wishes? What kinda question is that?”_

_“Aw come on Husky, yer stuck unda the most powerful overlord in Hell and yer tellin’ me you got no wishes?”_

_“None.”_

_“Not even when ya were alive?”_

Those amber eyes, he could never forget the glimmer they had when asked that question. It was as if Angel was able to look into another side of Husk, one that no one had seen, or one that the cat demon would not allow anyone to see.

Except for him.

Husk allowed Angel to see.

The warmth in his heart grew at the memory, the first time Husk allowed Angel to see him, to truly _see_ who Husk was before all of this.

_“Especially not then.”_

_“Now I know yer lyin’” Angel pouted at the cat demon before tipping the drink to his lips, “Yer eyes gave ya away Husky.”_

_“My...eyes?” Husk paused for a second, seeming to be concentrating harder on washing a glass, “You high or some shit?”_

_“No! Fuck you!” Angel placed his glass back down, getting lost in its contents._

He recalls there being silence for a while after that.

_“You okay Legs?”_

_His eyes jumped from the glass to Husk, “I’ve just been thinking too much. Running through all my past life, leading up until now.” Angel stared back at his drink, “Wonderin’ what I shoulda done differently...Ya ever do that before?”_

_“More than I’d like to admit, although, can’t say we’ve been through the same kind of shit.”_

_“Well…” Angel leaned his arm onto the bar, “What kinda shit did ya go through?”_

Angel always wondered why.

Why at that moment did Husk finally allow him in? After all the flirting, all the bullshit of dancing around each other with one-ups and comebacks. Why after that one bad day after coming back from the studio? Did Husk feel bad for him? Or did he actually want to talk about his past?

The latter was his hopeful option.

_A large sigh escaped past Husk’s lips, “I grew up in a Casino...well speakeasy at the time.” Husk placed the glass he was washing down and stared straight into Angel’s pink eyes, “Parents weren’t ‘round much, so I took care of myself most of the time.”_

_“Well that explains a lot,” Angel giggled._

_“You wanna fuckin’ listen or not?” an irritated Husk asked._

_A Gloved hand waved in front of Angel’s face, “Continue babe.”_

_“I got to know a lot of people from all over. Lots of gamblers flocked to my parent’s casino, poor saps became in debt overnight.”_

_“You learned to gamble from them?”_

_Husk laughed, “Hell no. From someone else.”_

_“Who was it then?”_

_A big smirk framed Husk’s face, “Ya ever heard of Titanic Thompson?”_

_Pink eyes widened as Angel’s mouth fell open, “No fuckin’ way, I call bullshit Husky.”_

_“Call it all ya want legs, I’m tellin’ the truth.”_

_“Ya gotta tell me what he was like, I heard he was insane!” Angel smiled wide as his hands bunched into fists in excitement._

_“He bet all the damn time, practically drove every wallet in that casino empty. Taught me some tricks too.” Husk took some cards out of the drawer behind him, shuffling the deck quickly, “‘specially taught me how to hustle someone if I really wanted to be a little shit.”_

Replaying this memory, the frame of Husk smiling looped through his head. He seemed so happy, and Angel could tell at the time how important each memory he shared was to him. He missed that smile, and he missed that moment most of all.

_“My pops couldn’t even meet that guy, and we were one of the top families in New York.”_

_Husk’s eyebrow quirked at that, “You were in the mafia?”_

_Angel laughed nervously, “Oh yeah, long time ago though.”_

_“Bet it was hard on ya.”_

_A scowl overtook Angel’s face, “Whaddya mean by that?”_

_“I’ve heard…” Husk scratched the back of his head, “Heard some bad shit go down from mafia members that frequented my parent’s casino.”_

_Angel hummed, “Yeah...Ma father and brother sure as hell didn’t make it easy fa me.”_

_Husk’s eyes dropped to Angel’s hand clutching tightly to his drinking glass, “Is that why ya asked about the wish thing?”_

_“Part of it.”_

_“What’s the other part?”_

_“Val, my job, just…” Angel deeply sighed, “All of it.”_

_Husk just nodded._

_“You’re lucky Husky,” Angel smiled pitifully, “You have freedom.”_

_“The fuck you mean? I’m stuck in the same shit as you. Tied to some prick who doesn’t give two fucks about me.”_

_“No Husky…” Angel’s hand reached out towards Husk, the cat demon allowing the spider to gently pet a part of his wings, “You have these.”_

_“What about ‘em?”_

_“You can feel a sense of freedom, if only for a moment. I wish I could grow a pair of wings and fly away.”_

_Husk laughed, “You sound as if I can leave hell altogether with these wings of mine.”_

_“Have you tried it?”_

_“I’m not a dumbass to try that shit, probably imagine it’d be some kind of barrier if you tried to leave, maybe even get burned while you’re at it.”_

_“If I were you, I’d try ta leave immediately.”_

_“What if I don’t want to?”_

_“Why wouldn’t ya?”_

_A soft blush spread across Husk’s cheeks before looking away from Angel, “No reason.”_

Before Angel realized, his drink was already empty. His mind kept raking over that past conversation, carefully taking in each word before Angel felt a warm hand over his own.

“You alright Ange?”

The spider softly smiled, “Yeah, I was just thinkin’ ‘bout shit.”

“Like what?”

“Rememba that time we shared our wishes?”

Husk’s hand slightly tightened around Angel’s, “Yep, and you fuckin’ laughed at mine.”

“Okay Husky but I neva would ‘ave expected you wantin’ a career as a magician.”

“It was a popular career at the time!” Husk drank out of his cheap booze bottle, “Don’t matter anyway, it’s not my wish anymore.”

“What is yer wish then?” Angel asked.

Husk turned his head, looking past the far-left and far-right side of the bar before taking out a _Be Back Later_ sign, “Follow me.”

Angel felt a sense of loss as the cat demon slipped his hand out of his own, but that feeling quickly went away as they both met at the side of the bar. Their hands finding each other’s immediately, almost as if they were magnetized.

He could never get tired of it; feeling Husk’s hand wrapped around his own. It was after the first month of them doing their little routine when the cat demon first did it. Angel talked to Husk about Val, about what that fucker does to him on the daily.

_“He fuckin’ what?!” Husk gripped the bottle he was drinking out of tightly._

_“Calm down babe, it’s just part of the gig okay?”_

_“Part of the gig my ass!” the cat demon placed his hand on top of Angel's, “no one should be hurtin’ you like that….”_

_A small tinge of pink spread across the spider’s chest and cheeks, not being able to utter a single word. Not being able to stop staring at their hands._

_Amber eyes flew to Angel’s line of sight, hesitantly letting go of Angel’s hand, before softly slipping it out of his own. “Sorry ‘bout that legs...uh...I uh...wasn’t thinkin’.”_

_Angel lingered his hand back to Husk’s, this time fully enveloping their hands. Each finger of his slowly intertwining around Husk’s, while carefully looking at the cat demon’s reaction._

_The spider spoke first._

_“I-” Angel was searching for the right words, “I like it when you hold my hand. I feel safer.”_

_Angel’s chest at that point was burning, but he was too preoccupied to notice the deep pink across Husk’s cheeks._

Husk slowly guided Angel up the stairs, the ones Angel remembered Charlie warning him about. She did not want anyone going to the roof unless they were a staff member for the hotel. Guess Husk counts, so he surprisingly will not be breaking any of the princess’s rules for today.

“Why are ya takin’ me to the roof Husky?”

Husk’s paw opened the door to the roof, swinging it wide open to show nothing but the back of the giant Hazbin Hotel sign covering the front view. The cat demon continued to lead Angel across the roof, stopping in the middle.

“Ya remember what you said your wish was? You touched my wings and said you wanted to fly away.”

Angel laughed, “I was havin’ a bad night. Said shit I didn’t mean ya know?”

Husk grasped Angel’s hand, gently pulling it to his chest, “Bullshit, I know you meant every word, Ange.”

That’s another thing Angel could never get tired of when it came to Husk, he always could see through the bullshit. Even when he tried to hide it, Husk just knew. It always acted as a subtle reminder of how much the cat demon paid attention to him...maybe even care for him.

Husk looked up at Angel, tenderly rubbing the spider’s hand in small circles. He continued, “You said you wanted to know what my wish was...well this is it.”

“To take me to the roof?” Angel threw his head back in laughter.

“To make you happy.”

Pink eyes widened as a single beat passed.

Another, before Angel spoke.

“Husky-”

“Don’t say shit, just-” Husk held out his arms, “Just get in my arms, I’ll carry you.”

Doing as the cat demon asked, Angel looped an arm around Husk’s head. Before he knew it, Husk took Angel’s legs under his left arm, while his right arm tightly held onto the spider’s middle.

“You ready?”

Angel nodded.

Husk’s wings flew out in full view, spreading as far as they could. All Angel could think about is how beautiful they were, almost like a real angel’s wings. The way the moonlight hit them, it pronounced their crimson color into full view. Angel’s always seen Husk’s wings in the hotel, they are always folded together, trying to be hidden from view. Seeing what Husk’s freedom truly looks like now, when they are out in the open and shown for what beauty they truly are, brought a smile to Angel's face. 

As they flew into the air, that’s when Angel truly became speechless. Everything was oh so small, so irrelevant, that as he clung to Husk’s chest, he glanced down at the various buildings. His eyes soon meeting the porn studio, glaring down at the place that brought him so much pain at times, it seemed so insignificant at this height. He could not help but wonder why he felt that way. 

Angel stopped staring down below, sneaking a glance at Husk, only to realize he was staring at him.

“What’cha lookin’ at Husky?” Angel teased.

“You,” Husk smiled softly, “You’re happy.”

Angel stared into Husk’s eyes, quickly understanding why he felt everything down below did not matter to him. Why everything and everyone would melt away when Husk was there with him. Why every problem he had with Val, work, his past, why it all was forgotten when he was with Husk. Talking to him, venting about his worries and fears. Husk helped it all to disappear.

Angel’s smile widened, “Because of you.”

Husk’s eyebrows shot up, “What?”

“Because…” Angel whispered.

The spider leaned forward, his top arms remaining where they are wrapped around Husk’s shoulders, where his bottom ones rested on Husk’s chest.

The cat demon leaned forward as well, both of them kissing under the radiance of the pentagram's light. Angel’s heart beat faster in his chest as they broke apart, scared to say his next words.

Each word was uttered slowly, “It’s because of you that I’m happy Husk.”

Angel took one of his bottom hands and placed it onto Husk’s warm cheek, “Ya said yer wish was to make me happy?”

The cat demon leaned into Angel’s hand, “Yeah.”

“Well, you're my new wish too Husky.”

Angel leaned forward again, kissing Husk with new fervor. Something they were both excited to explore together.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of this fic was inspired by the lyric in the French version of Addict where Angel sings how he wishes to grow a pair of wings and fly away. I thought it'd be cool to expand that idea with huskerdust, and I think I did a good job at it. I started this last night and couldn't stop, so I hope I did them justice!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
